Always in Another World
by Titled Heart
Summary: A series of scenes from a vast array of unfinished stories, some that have never been posted at all. Will be either Kogan or Jagan, AUs mostly. Rating to be safe.


**Hi guys! It's been quite a while since I've posted anything. And while I'd like to say it's unfortunate, I can't. Because I am a mom now, and my little girl is kind of an asshole, and I love her for it! Haha! My life has been nothing but crazy for the past year, and I can't make any promises that this little thing will be consistently updated.**

**This is going to be a collection of scenes. I would like to say one-shots, but not all of them will have an absolute conclusion, because these are all of my incomplete stories that I never got around to finishing before my life went crazy. I really just wanted them posted up so that people could see that I had these ideas in work, but life got in the way. If I get inspiration, some of them may have sequels within this single story, and yes this will always be marked complete. I'll try to include a short summary/prompt for each chapter when I post them, but for the most part they are "scenes" from the stories themselves that look good by themselves. This will encompass mostly Kogan and Jagan, because that's what I've always written. But be warned, there's not always going to be a conclusion! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>War between angels and demons is being waged in the shadows of Earth, and most humans can't see if happening. Kogan.<strong>_

**We Can Live In Our Own Heaven**

He wasn't quite sure how he had managed what seemed like such an impossible task. In the millennia since his creation, it had never once happened to him.

But he had no explanation. _He had lost his garrison_.

Something had stopped him dead in his tracks as he and his fellow angels of the Lord moved as a single unit over the foreign yet familiar realm called Earth. They had received the task of going to the soil and relieving another garrison of duty in the war of angels and demons.

Humans were such fickle creatures. Kendall had never understood his father's need to create a being with such a fleeting existence. They were also ignorant.

The never ending war between heaven and hell had finally spilled onto human ground, yet the oblivious creatures saw nothing. The few casualties that occurred with humans who walked into the crossfire were always explained away easily enough. Perhaps ignorance was bliss.

Kendal was under the distinct impression that their tiny human brains would not be able to handle it if they knew what was going on in the shadows of their world.

He felt it again. As he stayed afloat mid-air, his wings making slow, lazy strokes to keep him treading sky; he felt that tug that had been the whole reason for him losing his garrison.

His head tilted in confusion. Angels were unnaturally affectionate creatures without understanding any type of the intimate emotional capabilities that lay with that type of contact. But, this felt as if one of his brothers or sisters were rubbing their wings to his in a soothing gesture. Except...

Except, well, this went far beyond some wing rub. This seemed to really dig down into his grace and tug insistently.

He was almost completely incapable of resisting the pull. Instead of trying to locate his brothers and sisters, he took off in the direction of the pull on his grace. He felt almost like a fledgling, coming into existence with confusion and craving affectionate touches from the care-angels.

It took him barely any time at all before he turned up in an extremely crowded area. He garnered many extremely curious stares from the humans walking along. He barely paid them any attention, only bothering to wipe the memory of his wings from their minds before continuing his search. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for, but it was so close, it made his grace pull from his body, searching on its own.

He came upon a crosswalk when his grace seemed to leap outwards. Kendall had already put his wings back into that plane of existence that made them invisible to mere mortals; his armor, he glamoured in the same fashion, creating a mimic of the styles he saw on his minute exploration of earthen custom.

His chest almost ached with how hard his grace was pulling against his physical being. And it all began and ended with a pair of brown eyes that were staring at him in complete shock and awe.

...

Logan's heart was hammering against his chest; the palpitations would normally worry him. He was having the hardest time believing what his eyes were telling him was right in front of his face.

Logic told him it was impossible for a man to actually have wings, let alone be standing in the center of his college campus with them spread out magnificently and glimmering as if someone had taken a bucketful of glitter and splashed the tall blonde man.

_Yet nobody seemed to notice a damn thing._

Logan dropped his chin to his chest, rubbing his eyes quickly with one hand, hoping that maybe he was just tired. But no, the man was still standing, majestically tall in front of him. Green eyes _glowed_ at him. There was no other explanation. He had finally cracked.

All the school work he had been focusing so hard on the past couple of years had finally torn into his brain tissue and started the decomposition process.

The blonde _angel_ (that's all he could really come up with in his head...wings...armor...it made sense!) took only a couple of long strides before he was standing before Logan, his eyes ablaze.

"You will come with me."


End file.
